1. Field
This relates to an evaporator, and in particular to an evaporator for use with a turbo chiller and a turbo chiller including the same.
2. Background
A turbo chiller may use refrigerant to perform heat exchange between chilled water and condensed water. Such a turbo chiller may include a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser and an expansion valve. A compressor used in a turbo chiller may include an impeller rotatable in response to a driving force generated by a driving motor, a shroud for accommodating the impeller and a variable diffuser configured to convert kinetic energy of a fluid exhausted by the rotation of the impeller into pressure energy.